


The Iron King

by JAKQ5



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dark, Dark Main Character?, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Forgive Me, Gen, He's an Ironborn but he gets ... better in time. I hope., House Greyjoy, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, In one specific case earlier than canon, Incest, It is ASOIAF people, Main original male character, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Pirates, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Sexual Content, Tags May Change, Violence, War, because I am not George RR Martin, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ5/pseuds/JAKQ5
Summary: Rodrik Greyjoy died at Seagard. Slain by Ser Jason Mallister. Leaving behind a wife and son.However this wife and son were unknown to the greenlanders and with King Robert Baratheon thinking Balon Greyjoy's heir was his youngest remaining son Theon Greyjoy, the King of the Seven Kingdoms tasked his friend Eddard Stark with fostering the boy.Balon did not correct this thinking and the young Theon showed great bravery in keeping the truth hidden for years during his 'fostering' in the North.So what say you stranger? Care to take a seat and listen to this man's story?
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Rodrik Greyjoy/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Iron King

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Iron King. I hope you like it!

The news reached Daena Greyjoy as she was reading to her young son. She had known what her good father was planning for sometime thanks to being the wife of the heir to the Iron Islands, Rodrik Greyjoy. Rodrik loved boasting about his father's plans to her. Especially after he had gotten reacquainted with the true love of his life, alcohol. Daena had just gotten to the part in The Rogue Prince where Prince Daemon Targaryen and Corlys Velaryon had put their plans of conquering the Stepstones into motion when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. 

When the footsteps came to a stop just outside the door, a knock followed. Quick and panicked. The knocking made Daena's stomach sink like a shattered longship. 

She set the book aside on the old small table near the chair before rising to her feet.

"Enter." Daena ordered. Doing her best to ignore the curious look from her son. The dark wooden door opened up to reveal a terrified looking young woman in a mud colored dress that looked like it had seen far better days. Straw colored hair which had barely ever seen a brush along with unremarkable brown eyes. A nose looked like it had been broken once or twice and a few faint freckles dotted the servant's cheeks. 

"S-sorry for bothering you Lady Drumm." The servant shook her head from side to side, "I m-mean Lady Greyjoy. I know you requested not to be disturbed..." 

"That's right." Daena interrupted the woman's rambling with a sharp tone. It was rather late into the evening and she had requested not to be disturbed so she could spend time with her son. "Now tell me what it is you have to say." The feeling in her stomach worsened a little more. 

"Your brother Lord Denys commanded me to inform you about the news from Seagard." The servant said while starting to wring her hands. 

'Seagard... Seagard... that's where Rodrik...' Daena's hands pressed against her stomach. Rodrik had told her that Seagard is where his father had commanded him to strike while Rodrik's Uncle was to attack Lannisport. 

The servant took a deep breath before relaying the message she had been given. "Lord Rodrik.. P-Prince Rodrik has fallen at Seagard." She said in a rush before bracing herself for the reaction. 

Daena stared at the servant silently as the woman's words played in her head over and over. Lord... Prince... Whatever his title... Rodrik had fallen. Rodrik was dead. Her lord husband was dead. Rodrik Greyjoy might not have been the greatest man in the world to be married too but Daena would argue that he was far from the worst. She had known him all her life and been married to him since she was three and ten and he was four and ten. She could remember the awkward fumbling through the first night as man and wife. The awkward fumbling that had given them a son. 

Their son.

"Leave!" Daena commanded the woman. Not even paying attention to the babbling apologies as the door shut and the servant all but ran back down the hall. All that Daena could think about in that moment was the eight year old boy who had just heard his father's fate and likely didn't truly understand what it meant. Blue eyes met blue eyes. Daena stared into her son's eyes, taking note of the confusion in them. She had read him enough stories where the word 'fallen' had been used numerous times instead of 'killed' when talking about warriors dying in battle. 

"Hakon?" She called to her son as he got up out of the large chair that had been sitting in together. 

"Where's da?" Hakon asked. Having heard the servant woman loud and clear. Only really paying attention after he'd heard his father's name come from the woman's lips. As he stared up at his mother he felt as if something really bad had happened with how upset she looked. His mother's beautiful face was twisted into some unfamiliar expression and it looked like she was about to cry. He knew his father had left them at grandfather Drumm's castle to go win 'glory and freedom' for their people as his father put it. 

"Oh Hakon..." Daena said softly while reaching out to place her hands on his shoulders before slowly getting down on her knees. Doing her best to keep eye contact with her young son as she prepared herself to explain to him that Rodrik was gone. Rodrik was far from perfect but by the Drowned God he tried to do right by his son. She briefly recalled the time she caught him showing Hakon how to throw a hand-axe correctly. 

She had been less than amused while Rodrik had merely laughed her worries away and told her that he had been about the same age as Hakon when his father taught him. 

"Your father..." She closed her eyes and just as she opened her mouth to continue speaking, Hakon cut her off by repeating the same question he had just asked.

"Where's da?!" This time the boy had all but shouted directly into his mom's face. His voice high pitched and filled with worry. 

Daena didn't even feel any anger that would normally come when someone spoke like that into her face. All she did was pull her son in close for a tight hug, locking her arms around him even as he began to squirm.

"Oh my little Kraken..." She whispered as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. "He's in the Drowned God's halls now..." 

Hakon began to shake in his mother's arms as her words washed over him. 

"No!" Hakon cried. Beginning to hit his mother's back with his little fists. "I want da! I want da!" His words vanished into cries. His body shook with sobs and he continued to batter at his mother's back while all Daena did was hold him as tight as she could, whispering 'I know' over and over as her son cried his heart out for the loss of his father. 

It was a strange thing to think what with the news of her husband's death and her son crying his eyes out in her arms but she was relieved Rodrik had left them at Old Wyk at her father's seat instead of at Pyke. She couldn't imagine Lord Balon... King Balon... enjoying the sign of 'weakness' from his new heir. 

'Oh Rodrik...' Daena thought as she began to rub Hakon's back. 'What is to happen now?' 

* * *

The moon was high in the sky over Old Wyk. Daena had put Hakon to bed after he cried himself out, she prayed he hadn't accidentally made himself sick, and after a quick bath followed up with a new dress she was standing in her father's solar with her two older brothers. Her father had left Denys and Donnel behind as he went off to fight. If she wasn't upset over the fact her husband was dead she would likely feel renewed amusement at the argument that had spawned from The Bone Hand's decision. 

The decision to remain bachelors had come back to bite her brothers right in the backside. Lord Dunstan had not wanted his only sons to head off to war and die in battle with no legitimate children. Daena didn't know if either of the two had any bastards running around the Isles but she wouldn't be surprised if they did.

It was almost funny in a way. She had been wedded and bedded at thirteen while her brothers remained unmarried. Denys had just turned twenty-six and Donnel was twenty-four. 

Daena shook her head before looking at her older brothers.

"What happened?" Daena asked tiredly. Hoping to get a better picture of how Rodrik had met his end. 

Denys ran his hand through his hair before setting his hands down on the round table, staring at the map. He couldn't imagine what his little sister was going through at the moment. After the servant had returned to him after doing the task he had given her, the heir of Old Wyk had steeled himself before going to check on his sister and nephew. Only to stop at the end of the empty hallway and when he heard the cries Hakon, Denys turned and left. 

"The attack of Lannisport was a major success." Donnel said while pointing at the city on the large map. "Lords Euron and Victarion burned the Lion's fleet there. King Balon then tasked Prince Rodrik..." He noticed Daena roll her eyes but didn't comment on it, instead continuing with his explanation. After he wondered if he should refer to Euron and Victarion as princes too as they were brothers to the King. "With the taking of Seagard. Which would allow the armies of the Iron Islands to capture land within the Riverlands." 

"According to father." Denys took over for his younger brother. "Lord Jason Mallister slew Prince Rodrik during the fierce fighting beneath the walls of Seagard." 

"Father was with the forces Rodrik was leading?" Daena asked while burning the name Jason Mallister into her mind. 

"Aye." Donnel nodded. "He led the retreat when Prince Rodrik fell." Seeing Rodrik fall must've sapped the morale of his forces. 

"We've been preparing the remaining forces here on Old Wyk in case the greenlander forces manage to cross over and land forces on the Isles." Denys told his sister while pointing down at the Reach on the map. "With the destruction of the Lannister fleet the only other greenlander fleet on the western coast of note is the Redwyne Fleet. Though House Hightower of Oldtown has always had several warships."

"You haven't mentioned their Royal Fleet." Daena noted while placing her right hand on the side of her head. Wondering if Rodrik's father had doomed them all for a crown. 

"It will take time for them to get around Dorne." Donnel told his sister before smirking. "Plus they'll have to defeat the Iron Fleet before even thinking about attacking the Isles."

Daena remained silent. She gave one more glance at the map before moving over to the window. 

"Where is father at now?" Daena asked while staring out the window. "Did he say?"

"Father is leading the survivors from the assault on Seagard back to the Isles. Specifically to Pyke." Denys answered. "I assume he is either going to ask what he should do now or King Balon requested him there." 

"And what if our King decides to punish father?" Daena knew that the possibility was low but if Balon was crazy enough, in her opinion, to start this quest for independence from the greenland then maybe he would punish an experienced commander and leader like their father. 

"He'd be a fool to do it.' Donnel whispered just loud enough for Daena to hear him.

'I'm starting to think he's a fool already.' Daena thought as she turned to look at her brothers. "What are we to do if they come here?" She didn't try to keep the fear from her voice. She had lost a husband, would this rebellion also cost her a son? 

"Donnel and I are working tiredly on the best ways to hold off the greenlanders if they manage to reach Old Wyk as I've said sister." Denys did his best to sound reassuring. "Our nephew is technically a Prince now and he's the heir to the Isles as Rodrik was King Balon's oldest son. Donnel." He looked over at his younger brother, "Shall we tell our sister the plan?"

Donnel nodded and did his best to hide the grin at the look Daena was giving Denys right now, "Did you know our castle has secret passageways sister? Not that many but there are some that lead to hidden rooms."

Daena whipped her head to look at Donnel in shock. "Secret passageways? Surely you jest Donnel and if you are I would like to remind you that my patience for such things is very much non existent at the moment."

The middle child of Lord Drumm lifted his hands up in a sign of peace. Knowing that his sister could possibly a breath away from picking up the nearest throw able object and tossing it at him. 

"Peace sister." Donnel said. His hands remaining up as he spoke, "Father was just as surprised as us when we stumbled across them years ago. Their existence has apparently been lost to time." He slowly lowered his hands. "Except for the last few years when we found them."

"And you've kept this from me?" Daena asked sweetly while planting her hands firmly on her hips. 

The sons of Lord Drumm shared a look. 

"It was... father's..." Denys searched for a better word than command because he'd rather not draw anymore of his little sister's ire. "Request." There was a nice word. Much better than command. 

"He hasn't told mother either." Donnel added after Denys had finished speaking. He wilted just a tad when Daena narrowed her eyes at his words.

'Now is not the time. Let it go. There are more important things to worry about than father keeping secrets like this from mother and I.' She took a deep breath to let the annoyance and flash of anger pass through her before exhaling. Loudly. "Alright dearest brothers of mine. Secret passageways. Hidden rooms. I assume you plan on using them if King Robert's forces land here?"

Silenced reigned for a solid minute. Daena noticed how Denys's expression shifted from lighthearted to resolute. Not only his facial expression but he seemed to stand straighter and set his shoulders. It almost made her smile. It also made her worry. Rarely had she ever seen her oldest brother and heir to Old Wyk look so... serious. 

"Donnel and I have been setting one specific set of rooms up." Denys placed his hands on the table. Keeping eye contact with Daena. "Mother... you... and Prince Hakon will be safe if the greenlanders come." 

"When. Not if, brother." Donnel said quietly. Denys broke eye contact with Daena to look at the table in a silent acknowledgement of Donnel's words. 

Denys might not have been the sharpest dagger in the world but even he knew that the rest of Westeros would not let this stand. Robert Baratheon was married to Cersei Lannister after all. At the very least Tywin Lannister would demand some form of revenge over the complete destruction of his fleet. Then there was Rodrik's failed attack at Seagard. Seagard being the seat of House Mallister, a principle house of the Riverlands, would likely have Lord Tully up in arms. Along with every other Riverlands house. He doubted they wanted to be back under the control of the Iron Islands like they were back Aegon the Conqueror came in on his winged beast of death.

"When they come." Denys slowly lifted his head to look back at Daena. "My number one priority is keeping my mother, my sister, and my nephew safe. Donnel and I have personally been cleaning out these rooms late at night and stocking one of them as a makeshift pantry, another as a living space, and another to relieve yourself in..." 

Donnel cut in. "I believe those rooms were set up as a secret get away for Lord when the work just became a little too much." It was his strange way of trying to ease the tension in the room as the thought of the greenlanders eventually arriving on their shores worked its way through Daena's mind. 

Denys and Daena stared at Donnel until the middle child of Lord Drumm threw his arms up in a huff which caused Denys to snort and a faint smile to appear on Daena's face. 

"Like I was saying, these rooms will be perfect for the three of you to take refuge in while we deal with the greenlanders." Denys said confidently. 

"And how exactly will you be dealing with them brother?" Daena asked while moving back over to the table at the center of the room. "A glorious last stand against the greenlander menace?" She did not doubt the strength and skill of her brothers or the men sworn under them but...

"Tempting." Donnel's tone indicated how not tempting the idea was to him. "I for one would rather it didn't come to that."

"I do not plan on surrendering without a fight." Denys told his siblings. "However, I agree with you, Donnel." He tapped the map quietly for a few moments before speaking once more. "It's not over yet. Any number of things could happen as they gather their strength." It wasn't completely untruth after all. A storm could appear as the Royal Fleet came closer to the Stormlands. Or perhaps the pirates and cutthroats around the Stepstones would decide to attack the fleet as it passed through to circle around Dorne.

'Or maybe Krakens will rise up out of the ocean and drag the greenlanders to the depths.' Denys snorted at the thought.

"Please let me know if anything else comes up." Daena's said with a sigh. "I'm going to go check on Hakon before trying to get some rest." She went around the table to give her brothers a hug each before leaving the room.

Denys and Donnel watched her go. Admiring how strong there sister was being despite the loss of her husband. The pair then turned their attention back to the table to continue their planning.

* * *

When it rained, it poured. 

Almost two weeks (one day shy) after word reached Old Wyk about the failure at Seagard and death of Prince Rodrik Greyjoy by the hands of Lord Jason Mallister, bad news made its way to the island once more. 

Such a simply worded message that spelled doom for King Balon's rebellion.

**_Iron Fleet scattered off the coast of Fair Isle. Losses unknown._ **

Daena re-read the message one last time before handing it back to Denys, who looked as if he'd aged a decade if not more. She turned her gaze to her mother who had been the one to come get her and Hakon from the training yard. Hakon had begun dedicating time each day to throwing hand axes after the realization his father had died fully hit him. Of course made her heart jump around in her chest each time her little Kraken picked one of the sharp instruments of death up. Daena knew that one day her boy would grow into a man and he would need to know how to fight to survive and earn respect in this world.

Unsurprisingly Hakon had taken the loss of his father about as well as one could expect. Even now as they stood in Lord Dunstan Drumm's solar he was holding onto an axe. 

"It's over." Maria Drumm told her children while she ran her hand through her only grandchild's hair. She spoke the words that none of them wanted to hear but at the same time they had to hear. "I wonder how long it will take the singers to write songs about King Balon's folly." 

"Mother..." Donnel tried to sound chastising as such words were treason.

"Do not 'mother' me, Donnel." Maria tapped Hakon on the shoulder, smiling when the boy handed her the axe. "Thanks to this the Iron Islands are in severe danger. The greenlanders no longer have to fear a significant attack on their western coasts now that the Iron Fleet has been defeated. Now that those fears are put to rest they can turn their full might directly at the Isles."

"Thank you mother." Denys placed the message on the table. "For telling us what we already know."

"Reminding you." Maria pointed at Denys with the axe before setting it on the table. "So you don't forget it, young man. Now." She smiled at Daena who walked around the table to stand behind Hakon, "Tell your poor old mother your plans."

* * *

"Seems the scouting ships were right brother." Donnel said while staring out at the sea. More specifically the incoming ships. It had been eight days since the message 'detailing' the defeat of the Iron Fleet had reached them. Now it seems some portion of the greenlander fleet was making its way straight for them. He had hoped it had been some sea sickness that gripped the crew of that ship and all they had seen were mere mirages on the waves. 

"We knew they would be coming, Donnel." Denys lowered his Myrish Eye. "We've prepared as best we can." He turned to a soldier sworn to House Drumm. "Give the signal to the men." His order was acknowledged with a brief nod before the man turned and ran off to fulfill them. 

"I wonder if they are focusing all their attention here or if they're spreading out to attack each of the castles?" Donnel was grateful that the other noble houses on Old Wyk had sent some extra men to help bolster their defenses. He hoped it just hadn't cost them. Goodbrother of Shatterstone and Stonehouse. 

"Perhaps since our father is considered the Lord of Old Wyk. If they force us to surrender the other lords will do the same." Denys ran his left hand through his hair. He'd been in battles before. Raiding other ships near the coasts of Essos. Yet he knew that this was going to be far different than ambushing some merchant ships on the high seas. The Ironborn hadn't truly been a force that was feared on land since the days of House Hoare. 

"Are we still going to use our plan?" Donnel asked while taking a peak at the incoming fleet with his brother's Myrish Eye.

Denys checked to make sure they were alone, not wanting any of the guards to hear what he was about to say as it would likely damage his reputation among his people. Once he was certain they were alone he answered his brother's question.

"Yes. We fight." Denys stared out at the sea. "For a while. Make it believable." His mother, sister, and nephew were more important than King Balon's rebellion and since father wasn't here it fell upon him to defend them. 

"How long is a while?" Donnel lowered the Myrish Eye before handing it back to Denys. "An hour? Two hours?" It was unlike they could really tell how long had passed when in the middle of a battle. 

"Enough to make it believable." Denys didn't give a more exact answer simply because he didn't have one. "Can't surrender as soon as the fighting begins as the men might find us cowardly and continue on anyway."

"What if the greenlander leading the forces here doesn't accept our surrender?" Donnel didn't look at his brother as he asked the question. 

"Then we make them pay for every inch of land they take." The answer was quick and firm. "We bleed them as much as we can before we go to join the Drowned God." He turned and began to walk away, needing to find his helmet and get ready with his own forces. "Of course Donnel..." His brother had been quick to follow. "If it comes to that... then you'll be the one dealing with our sister's anger at us for all eternity."

"You'd just leave me to that? You're cruel Denys." Donnel did his best to speak in a lighthearted tone.

"That's why I hope and pray it doesn't come to that Donnel... I wouldn't want you to suffer like that." Denys nudged his little brother with his shoulder. 

Donnel shook his head at his older brother's antics. "Then like you brother... I hope and pray it doesn't come to that."

The Drumm brothers slowly made their way out of the castle to where their bannermen were waiting for them. Steeling themselves for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Hakon Greyjoy's young life had been turned upside down. His father was dead and never coming home. He had taken up throwing hand axes just like his father had shown him in a way to cope with the lost. Just as he was slowly starting to come to terms with the fact he would never see his father again, another message had arrived. From the looks he had seen on the faces of the others it hadn't been good news. It hadn't taken long for him to scrap together what had happened as they discussed what they were going to do when their enemies came to Old Wyk. 

The Iron Fleet had been defeated. 

The news had had been another blow to him as he knew at the very least Victarion, his great-uncle, was the leader of the Iron Fleet. The actual message had been shown to him when he had asked to see it. It hadn't said anything about Great-Uncle Victarion's death... 'losses unknown' however didn't mean it wasn't possible. 

All of this had left him wondering one thing. How many members of his family were going to die because of this rebellion? 

Even now Uncle Denys and Uncle Donnel were outside the castle right now, preparing to meet a greenlander invasion force while he was in this secret room with his mother and grandmother. He felt useless. He was too small and too young to be of any real use in a battle. 

Even now though, he was holding a hand-axe, had been carrying it all day and had gripped it even tighter when Uncle Donnel showed up to lead them to these secret rooms that were to shelter them for the upcoming battle. He had said that Uncle Denys would have been there too but he was busy with finishing up any last minute defenses. 

He would never admit it but he was honestly scared. 

All he could do was wait in these rooms with his mother and grandmother, hoping that he wouldn't lose anymore of his family today. 

His grandmother was working on fixing a hole in a blanket, something she had been doing when Uncle Donnel had retrieved her. His mother on the other hand was sitting at the small table and staring at something in her hand. Curiosity took over and he made his way over to her. 

"Ma, what are you looking at?" Hakon asked while trying to see but his mother had quickly closed her hand to hide whatever it was.

She didn't answer him right away instead she took a few noticeable breaths before turning to look at him, a smile on her face.

It felt fake to him.

"Nothing my little Kraken. Nothing at all, I was just... thinking." Daena told her son.

_It would be years later that he learned that his mother had a vial of poison on her. Just in case the plan his Uncles had made fell apart._

Hakon nodded but before he could say anything else, his mother spoke again.

"How about we read something together?" Daena got up from the chair and those were the right words to use as they took away Hakon's bleak mood entirely, for the time being.

Daena used her free hand to take Hakon's hand, after he switched his hand-axe from his right hand to his left, and led him to the couch.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
